Strawberry blossom
by breannagabreil
Summary: Ichigo is forced to marry Byakuya when her family and friends are threatened interested read and find out found what happens
1. Chapter 1

i don't own bleach.

This was inspired by Arranged love or coercion? by Namikaze Ichime.

* * *

Karakura town

Kurosaki household

Inside a commotion is happening.

Give my bag my old man said Ichigo.

But my sweet oldest daughter daddy just wants a hug said Isshin.

I said no said Ichigo.

Then she kicked him into the face and he fell to the ground.

Then she took her bag and rushed out the door.

Damn it now i'm gonna be late for school said Ichigo.

Then she saw Renji.

Oh hi hey Renji said Ichigo.

Late for school Ichigo? Renji asks.

i'm only late because my dad wouldn't give me my bookbag said Ichigo.

Anyway, what are you doing here? Ichigo.

I haven't sensed a hollow or anything said Ichigo.

My captain wants to talk to you said Renji.

About what? Ichigo asks.

I don't know but I have never seen Captain Kuchiki so pissed said Renji.

What'd you do? Renji asks.

Nothing I haven't been to the soul society in two months because I had to study for midterm exams said Ichigo.

Huh? you study? Renji asks.

Hey, I may not be a straight A student but at least I keep my grades to a B- and manage to perform my duties as a substitute soul reaper said Ichigo.

Ok sorry, I said Renji.

So anyway just let me do something said Ichigo.

Kon said Ichigo.

the stuffed animal came running out of the house

Ichigo grabbed Kon, reached into his mouth, pulled out the Mod Soul, put it in her mouth and swallowed it.

Her soul then separated from her physical body.

Cover for me Kon and if I hear that you were doing any perverted or nasty with my body i'll super glue you into a teddy bear and give you to Yuzu said Ichigo.

Ok, Jeez said, Kon.

He takes off.

I don't know why you don't use chappy like the rest of the female soul reapers? said Renji.

I'd walked in front of a bus before I use her again said Ichigo.

No need to be so dramatic said Renji.

Just open the Senkaimon said Ichigo.

Renji opens the Senkaimon and they pass through

They arrive in the Soul Society.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own bleach

* * *

Ichigo starts to head for the squad six barracks.

Hey, where are you goin? Renji asks.

Uh to meet with Byakuya said Ichigo.

He wants to talk at Kuchiki Manor said Renji.

Ok said Ichigo.

They walk to the Kuchiki's sprawling estate.

I can never get over how big this place is said Ichigo.

Yeah, no kidding said Renji.

Miss Kurosaki said a male voice.

They turn to see an old man.

Hey, Akio said Renji.

Lieutenant Abarai said Akio.

Lord Kuchiki is awaiting you ma'am said Akio.

Follow me said Akio.

She starts to follow but notices Renji is staying put.

Renji you coming? Ichigo asks.

Lieutenant Abarai wasn't invited to this meeting by Lord Kuchiki said Akio.

Ok said Ichigo.

They walk through the Halls of the Manor until they come to a door.

Just a moment while announce you said Akio.

He kneeled by the door and knocked.

Yes said Byakuya.

My Lord I have Miss Kurosaki here said Akio.

Show her in Akio said Byakuya.

He slid the door open.

Ichigo walked to find two people at a low table.

Byakuya was the first but was dressed in a light green kimono with a hoari with the Kuchiki crest on it. he had his hair down and his scarf on shoulders.

The other was an elderly woman she didn't recognize but she looked of the Noble class.

Welcome, Ichigo Kurosaki greeted Byakuya.

Uh, thanks said Ichigo.

Then the door shut.

She got an uncomfortable glare from the elderly woman.

Kurosaki if you would take a seat we can begin said Byakuya.

She sat down at the table.

Tea? Byakuya asks.

Yes please said Ichigo.

She is given a cup of tea.

Thank you said Ichigo.

Now I suppose you are wondering why you are here said Byakuya.

Yes sort of said Ichigo.

Young lady that is no way to address the leader of the Kuchiki clan said the elderly woman.

Huh said Ichigo.

Ichigo Kurosaki this my great-aunt Kimi Kuchiki said Byakuya.

Nice to meet ma'am said Ichigo.

Respect for her elders and basic manners we can take those as assets said Kimi.

Now the reason I have summoned you here is to discuss marriage said Byakuya.

Oh, are finally going to let Renji and Rukia marry said Ichigo.

Certainly not, one Rukon rat in this family is enough said Kimi.

Hey, those are my friends said Ichigo.

Ichigo and aunt if you please said Byakuya.

No, the proposal is for to you Ichigo said Byakuya.

Who'd want to marry me? Ichigo asks.

The proposal is to you from my nephew you insolent girl said Kimi.

Me? said Ichigo.

You want to marry me? said Ichigo.

Byakuya nods.

Yes, you foolish girl said Kimi.

This is a joke, right? Ichigo asks.

I mean, you hate me and I hate you said Ichigo.

Heck, you've tried to kill me twice said Ichigo.

I assure you the offer is genuine said Byakuya.

You see the elders of the clan have demanded I marry again and you were selected because of your status as the savior of the soul society and your strength of being captain level said Byakuya.

Yeah but surely you have a better more qualified woman to become your bride, I'm just a teenager said Ichigo.

I'm too young and I don't want to said Ichigo.

Byakuya dear why don't you let me talk to the girl alone said Kimi?

Byakuya went out the door that leads to gardens.

Once Byakuya was out of sight and Ichigo felt pain coming from her wrist.

She looked to Kimi had grabbed her wrist.

Now you listen here you ignorant girl this the closest the council and I have come in a century to get Byakuya to agree to marry again and for reasons I cannot fathom he has chosen you said Kimi.

So if you don't go through with this marriage then I assure you accidents will befall those closet to you said Kimi.

ichigo tore her wrist out of the old woman's grasp and backed away a few paces.

Are you threatening my friends and family said Ichigo?

My dear they are already threatened by you said Kimi.

One peep from me and your family and friends are gone said Kimi.

You're lying, you don't have that kind of power said Ichigo.

My dear child, you have no idea how far the Kuchiki families influences extend but if you agree to the marriage and I sure you will your family would be protected by the clan said Kimi.

And my friends said Ichigo.

Would be safe said Kimi.

You can't force me to marry someone said Ichigo.

My dear the nobles run the seireitei and I can have your power sealed said Kimi.

You wouldn't dare said Ichigo.

Try me and see what happens said Kimi.

Ichigo sighed and sat down at the table.

Kimi put a document next to Ichigo.

you would sign this and return home to the world of the living until the wedding and after the wedding, you would remain here as the new Lady Kuchiki and finally produce this clan an heir said Kimi.

And think of dear Rukia if you marry Byakuya then she is free to marry Lieutenant Abarai said Kimi.

Ichigo thought about how Rukia had told her the only reason she had not admitted her feelings for Renji is that her brother was unmarried and so she had to available to marry a member of a branch family to ensure the Kuchiki line continues.

Kimi could the girl was beginning to break down and give in.

Now before we go any farther I do have one question said Kimi.

What said Ichigo.

Are you a maid? Kimi asks.

Huh? said Ichigo.

Have you ever bedded a man? Kimi asks.

no, I have not and that's none of your business said Ichigo.

It is my business said Kimi.

I'm not street whore said Ichigo.

Now we have that matter out of the way now all that is left is for you to agree to or deny the proposal said Kimi.

Ichigo weighted the situation.

I'll do it said Ichigo.

She donned a fox smile that reminded her of the late Gin Ichimaru.

she went to the door that leads to the garden.

Nephew she agreed said Kimi.

Byakuya came back in and sat down at the table.

They watched as Ichigo signed the paper and Byakuya signed it.

Then Byakuya rolled it up and hand it to his aunt who put in a silver tube with the Kuchiki crest on it and handed to Byakuya.

Now the wedding is in a week so you need to stay here until then said Kimi.

But you said I could said Ichigo.

You said I could go home yells Ichigo.

Oh, my dear child, there is far too much to be done for you to be off galavanting in the world of the living said Kimi.

Also, you won't be able to do your substitute soul reaper duties until after the wedding. of course with you being the wife of THE leader of the Kuchiki clan and captain of squad six you probably get Into a squad to be an official soul reaper said Kimi.

I shall make the announcement and have invitations sent to the Captains of the other 12 squads said Kimi.

of course, said Byakuya.

And Byakuya have her cleaned up she looks disgraceful said Kimi.

I will Aunt said Byakuya.

Then Kimi Left

Byakuya why would you even want to marry me of all people? Ichigo asks.

It is the law I be married said Byakuya

Yeah well, the one reason I agreed to marry you is that your aunt threatened my friends and family said Ichigo.

I don't have time for your lies, I'm quite busy said Byakuya.

Whatever i'm outta here said Ichigo.

Do as you like but I do expect you back by no later the half-past five said Byakuya.

Then she ran out of Kuchiki Manor after putting on her sandals.

She found Renji leaning against a wall.

Whoa, girl where's the fire? Renji asks.

i-i-i-i-i-i said Ichigo.

Then Renji slaps her.

Thanks, I needed that said Ichigo.

Now, what are you trying to say? Renji asks.

He asked me to marry him said Ichigo.

That's nice said Renji.

Then Renji realized what she had said.

Wait... What? said Renji.

And I had to say yes said Ichigo.

Ichigo you be serious said Renji.

You are said Renji.

I couldn't say no said Ichigo.

But you hate each other said Renji.

I know but what choice do have said Ichigo.

You had the choice to say no said Renji.

No, I didn't not when my friends and family were threatened said Ichigo.

what do you mean your family and friends were threatened by who said Renji.

There was a woman named Kimi in there she's said Ichigo.

Yeah I know she's the captain's great-aunt said Renji.

And she threatened to hurt them if I refused said Ichigo.

The captain let her get away with it said Renji.

He wasn't in the room when the threats were made said Ichigo.

After she left I told him what the bitch said and he accused me of lying said Ichigo.

The Nobles are powerful Ichigo said Renji.

You to be really careful when with them because they can make your life a living hell and they have ways of operating outside the Law said Renji.

I know said Ichigo.

My Captain isn't a bad person and would wish a marriage of convince on him or anyone.

I know said Ichigo.

you're in for a rough ride my friend said Renji.

Well at least i'll have you and Rukia said Ichigo.


	3. Chapter 3

i don't own Bleach

my ocs  
Kimi Kuchiki  
Kiyomi Sakuchia

* * *

The made their way to Squad 13.

You want me to go in their alone and ask Captain Ukitake if can take a break? Renji.

She nods and sat down while Renji went inside.

Then she thought about the situation she's in and screamed.

The door opened and Captian Jushiro Ukitake popped his head out.

Ichigo was that you who screamed? Ukitake asks,

Yeah sorry said Ichigo.

Renji just finished telling us said Rukia.

Let's talk in private said Ukitake.

They go into Ukitake's office.

Renji said Kimi threatened your family and friends said Ukitake.

Ichigo nods.

There has to be a way out of this said Renji.

Ichigo was there a document and did you and Byakuya sign it? Ukitake asks.

She nods.

Ukitake signed.

Then nothing can be done Ichigo i'm sorry the Document was most likely a Marriage certificate, Kimi Kuchiki is not dumb to have let you leave without signing it said Ukitake.

if you indeed signed it then by our laws you are already Byakuya's wife said Ukitake.

What yells Ichigo.

But I haven't had a wedding! I didn't say I do! I can't be married to him said Ichigo.

It's the way the Noble class works Ichigo said Rukia.

She's right, First you are married by the laws of the Seireitei then you are married before your family and friends said Ukitake.

Why? Ichigo.

It's a way to ensure the Noble families will especially those who at the head of the clan with have a Legitimate heir said Ukitake.

We're already married and he didn't say thing said Ichigo.

He won't recognize you as his wife until after the wedding said Rukia.

I can't go home said Ichigo.

They won't let me return to the world of the living said Ichigo.

Please Ukitake please open a Senkeimon begged Ichigo.

I'm sorry Ichigo I can't do that said Ukitake.

The Kuchiki's are a very influcanical family said Ukitake.

The Head Captain and the other captains have been ordered to keep to me said Ukitake.

I received word before Renji arrived said Ukitake.

You can go home after the wedding Ichigo said Rukia.

But i'll have to come back said Ichigo.

I feel like a prisoner, heck I am one said Ichigo.

Kimi blackmailed me, the contract can't be legal if she blackmailed said Ichigo.

What i'm about to say may sound cruel and I apologize beforehand but there were no witnesses to confirm or deny what you say is true or false Ichigo and against the word of a Kuchiki with your accusations will fall on deaf ears said Ukitake.

A gift then Ukitake went to a cabinet took out a bottle of sake and four cups.

A gift for Shunsei said Ukitake.

normally I wouldn't do this given the time of day but these are unusual circumstances said Ukitake.

I can't drink i'm only 16 said Ichigo.

Just do it Ichigo it's not like you're binge drinking said Rukia.

The four spent the next few hours drinking and chatting.

Ichigo looked at a clock and saw the time.

Byakuya said I have to back by half-past five said Ichigo.

I'll come home and see you as soon as i'm done here said Rukia.

She walked back to the estate.

Upon reaching the gates Ichigo was let into the manor by Aiko who led her into a large room.

He bowed to her and left to the room.

She looked around and wondered why she had been brought to this room.

It had red walls, each wall had a sliding door and every door a scene of mountains or gardens.

It had no windows though but the doors were made of paper which let light in.

The room was bare except for two kneeling cushions.

Then she heard the sounds of the doors sliding open which made her jump.

She expected it to be Byakuya but it was an older woman who looked like she her dad's age.

Who are said Ichigo?

Koyimi Sakuchia I have been hired by Lord Kuchiki to tutor you said Kiyomi.

What are you gonna teach me? Ichigo asks.

Please, may I ask what are you going to teach me said Kiyomi?

And i'm here to teach proper etiquette, speech, appriopparte dress wear and most importantly your duties as the Wife of Lord Kuchiki and as the Lady of the Kuchiki clan said Kiyomi.

So, in other words, you're here to teach me to be an arrogant stuck up twat, so not gonna happen said Ichigo.

It is what excepted of you said Kiyomi.

You can't make do a damn thing said Ichigo.

I don't want to learn that stuff, i'm only interested in being a soul reaper said Ichigo.

Is now clear to me why Lord Kuchiki wishes to tutor you said Kiyomi.

When I first walked into the room I thought Lord Kuchiki only wanted me to teach you the basics but upon seeing your appearance and hearing your poor and appalling language I realized he wants me to turn a sow's ear into a silk purse, a nearly almost impossible task said Kiyomi.

I don't care what you think! I don't care what any of you said Ichigo.

Lesson one passed said Kiyomi.

Huh said Ichigo.

My dear girl, you are to become a Kuchiki and options such as mine are beneath you and should mean nothing said Kiyomi.

Oh said Ichigo.

I can assure you, My Lady, I am not cruel by nature said Kiyomi.

I am here to ensure you are fit to stand against the Kuchiki elders and the Noble families and make sure you don't find yourself in a situation in which you will be mocked said Kiyomi.

Now shall we proceed to lesson 2 said Kiyomi?

Okay said Ichigo,

After her lesson and she talked about what she would be learning in the next year, Ichigo was taken to what would her new bedroom by a servant.

it was beautifully decorated and painted in a light shade of purple. it had a large futon and other finely crafted furniture.

but she was displeased to know she wouldn't stay in this room for after the wedding she would move into larger living chambers in which for her modification would be joined with Byakuya's private quarters.

At least I won't have to share a bed with him said Ichigo.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Bleach

* * *

The next few days for Ichigo were, to say the least. She had lesson Kiyomi and fitting for her wedding Kimono.

Then she had more tutors coming in to teach what she needed to know to be the wife of a clan leader. But some left with bumps, bruises, black eyes and torn kimono's query of Zangetsu.

But the one person she had not seen since the day of the proposal was Byakuya expect for a few seconds in the morning when he left for the Sixth division. She didn't even see him at dinner.

Rukia had told her it was because of his duties as a Captain and a Clan leader and not to worry.

And to make matters worst she wasn't even involved in planning her own wedding. Other than having then having someone coming to her and saying yes or no to a wedding detail. She pretty much cast aside in the process.

On the 4th day, Ichigo was woken up by a maid and presented with several long and large boxes. after opening them all she found that they contained dozens of high quality and finely kimono's and yukata with various designs and a note from Kimi saving she should wear them when not on active soul reaper duty and also that more would be sent in the coming days.

Ichigo had refused to wear them but then Kimi had basically ordered her to upon arriving at the manor and finding Ichigo still wearing her soul reaper uniform and then Kimi reinforced the threat she had made to Ichigo on the day she had arrived.

Ichigo stood in front of a mirror.

She had chosen a light blue kimono with a swirl designs on it and a silk obi around the waist which was pulled tightly.

Scene change to the dining room.

Rukia is eating breakfast.

Good morning Ichigo greeted Rukia.

Morning said Ichigo.

Then she noticed what Ichigo was wearing.

You look beautiful said Rukia.

Thank you said Ichigo.

After breakfast, Ichigo had a lesson with Kiyomi which was table manners.

Later that afternoon, Ichigo had decided to blow off steam in the garden.

She had been in the garden for nearly an hour and was watching the Koi fish when she heard someone approach.

She turned to look to see it was her Husband. He was wearing a dark red Kimono and his kenseikhan and scarf were absent.

Good afternoon said Byakuya.

Good afternoon said Ichigo.

That Kimono looks good on you, I thought it might say Byakuya.

Did you choose the kimono's out? Ichigo asks.

Yes, I hope they are to your liking said Byakuya.

Uh yes, they're beautiful, thank you said Ichigo.

You are quite welcome said Byakuya.

Byakuya started to walk away but the turned around.

Would you like to join me? Byakuya asks.

They walk around the garden.

I wanted to apologize for earlier this week said Byakuya.

I know what you said about my aunt is true but you understand that this goes beyond just her. there are many within the clan who would harm you and those you love and care about should this marriage fail and although I am the head of the clan until I produce an heir their loyalty to me is precarious at best said Byakuya.

You probably are wondering why you were chosen to be my wife said Byakuya.

The thought crossed my cross said Ichigo.

I was presented with several eligible women yet I chose you and I did this because you are strong enough to survive the task of being the wife of a clan leader said Byakuya.

You will be able to continue your duties as a soul reaper and see your family and friends in the world of the living. It may not be as often as you like but least they would have the protection of the Kuchiki Clan and you would find comfort in knowing they were protected and I will do my best to keep them safe as they are also now my family as well said Byakuya.

And you will have Rukia and Renji here said Byakuya.

But is a wedding ceremony really needed? Ichigo asks.

I mean we already are Husband and wife said Ichigo.

A wedding ceremony is tradition said Byakuya.

in three days time we shall wed and on that day you shall officially receive the title Lady Kuchiki and then will be seen in all ways as my equal said Byakuya.

Does mean on that night you and I will have to? Ichigo asks.

I will not force you but is it our duty as heads of the clan to produce an heir said Byakuya.

Right said Ichigo.

I think this conversation is best left for until after the wedding ceremony said Byakuya.

She nods.

That evening Byakuya joined them for dinner.

After the meal Byakuya excused himself.

Do you want to sit out in the garden? Rukia asks.

Sure said Ichigo.

They Walk out into the garden.

Beautiful isn't it? Rukia asks.

Yeah said Ichigo.

Then they about various things including how Rukia never wanted to join the Kuchiki family and how people knew the real Ichigo and although her Last name would soon change, they would respect her the real her and what she represents.

Thanks, Rukia that means a lot said Ichigo.

They sat out there a while longer.

Well, I suppose we should turn in said Rukia.

Yeah said Ichigo.

Good night sister, sleep well said Rukia.

That night Ichigo went to bed thinking about how Byakuya had given her the Kimono's and sworn to protect her family and friends.


	5. Chapter 5

i don't own Bleach.

The day of the wedding arrived.

Ichigo woke up surrounded by servants all of them there to help her get ready for the wedding.

I'm perfectly capable of bathing myself said Ichigo.

But my Lady it's tradition said a maid.

I don't give a crap said Ichigo.

I can bathe myself said Ichigo.

Then she slams the door in their face and barricades it.

Then she turned on the water to the large tub and it began to fill with warm water.

Then she adds Lavender scented oil to the water and swirled it around.

She then strips.

Then the door starts to shake.

Please, milady we shall be in trouble with Lord Byakuya if you don't let us in and help you said maid 2.

I won't tell him if you don't say Ichigo.

Now piss off said Ichigo.

She gets into the water and after several minutes of scrubbing, she gets out of the water with her skin red but and clean as a whistle.

Then she unbarred the door and let the women in.

Milady you are burned said Maid 1.

Quick fetch the healer said Maid 2.

Oh, shut up said Ichigo.

i'm not burned, this always happens when I bathe said Ichigo.

You are a bunch of hypochondriacs said Ichigo,

I'll be back to my normal color in a few minutes said Ichigo.

Just give me a few minutes to dry myself off, put on my undergarments and then you can come back in and have it said Ichigo.

Yes Ma'am they said

They scurried out of the room.

She walked over to her wedding kimono and looked at it as was displayed.

Then the reality of what was going to happen today hit like a ton of bricks.

In just a few short hours she would officially be Byakuya's wife.

I was my family and friends were here said Ichigo.

She dried herself off with a towel and her skin went back to its normal color just as she said it would.

Then she put on her undergarments.

Milady we need to enter, time is ticking and we cannot afford to delay any longer said a maid.

Come in said Ichigo.

Then they come in and begin to prep and pamper her.

It's like i'm a doll said Ichigo.

I might as well be. i'm just another decoration to these people said Ichigo.

A while later Ichigo is standing at the garden entrance.

Her hair was now pulled into a bun and her head covered by a veil.

Oh, Ichigo you look beautiful said Rukia.

Well, I feel like a shopping dummy in a window said Icihgo.

Don't say that said Rukia.

It'll be you and Renji next ya know said Ichigo.

You think so? Rukia asks.

Yeah just do me a favor Rukia get married in the winter said Ichigo.

Ok said Rukia.

Then Kimi showed up.

Well, at least you look the part of a noble bride said Kimi.

I'll head down now said Rukia.

Good luck said Rukia.

Thanks said Ichigo.

Ichigo said Kimi.

Kimi said Ichigo.

Try not to mess this up said Kimi.

I won't say Ichigo.

It's time you made your way down to the shrine said Kimi.

Then goes to walk the path.

Ichigo took a deep breath and made her way down to the Shrine.

She whispers of the guests about her beauty and was that really her.

Soon she Joined Byakuya at the Shrine where they would be wed.

She looked forward to Byakuya's back.

He was wearing the traditional Montsuki kimono for men with a haori bearing the Kuchiki family crest on the back and hamaka trousers and was not wearing his scarf but was wearing the kenseikan and Senbonzakura was at his hip.

Oh, sure he's allowed to have his zanpakuto thought Ichigo.

She took her place next to him.

Soon the ceremony was underway.

An hour and a half passed before Byakuya finally turned to her, they exchanged a cup of sake to the symbolize union now between them.

Byakuya took a sip then passed to her and she drinks a sip of the salty liquid which moistened her dry mouth.

They repeated this twice more.

The Priest brought out a pillow with a sliver Kenseikan with Cherry blossoms and strawberries engraved on the surface.

Byakuya took a lock of her orange hair that had been purposely placed behind her ear out from behind it then gently weaved the clip would indeifty her as Byakuya's wife into place and with they were officially man and wife.

The crowd cheered.

Ichigo looked to the crowd and saw all the captains and lieutenants were there even the Head captain as well as many of the noble families in the seireitei.


End file.
